


The animal kingdom of  Winchester

by purplesk



Series: The animal kingdom of  Winchester [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《第一次說服奉公守法的人去幹壞事就上手》，如果真有這本書，Charles肯定二話不說掏出腰包來買。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atuinnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atuinnn/gifts).



> 這篇是送給因醬的文，梗的來源是因醬某日做了個Charles是兔子商人而Erik是連接兩世界橋樑的守門人的夢。  
> 夢境很可愛，但是因醬沒有做完這個夢就醒了，於是，我試著將這個夢寫成文字，並希望也能給這個夢有個可愛的結局！XD

　　「不見了！」兔子Charles在宅邸裡發出難以置信地大喊，「我的護照不見了！」他再度潛進被自己弄亂的物品海洋裡，傷心欲絕地打了個滾。

　　「怎麼會？」燕子Raven從屋簷上飛了下來，用她的喙輕輕撥掉黏在Charles臉上小雜物們，「書房呢？」

　　「書房我找過了。」Charles眨了眨眼，最後他痛心地閉上眼，「我連庭院的五個洞窟都翻遍了，附帶損失了幾瓶葡萄酒。」

　　「我們家遭小偷了？」Raven驚訝地拍了拍翅膀，並趕緊飛到窗戶邊一探究竟。

　　「不，重點是護照不見了，可能也被偷走了啊。」嘆氣，「如果沒有護照，我這個月就不能把溫徹斯特的本月童話故事送去對岸，那些孩子們就聽不到床邊故事了。」他垂頭喪氣地蜷了起來。

　　「喔，Charles。」燕子飛了回來，蹭蹭她的兔子兄長，「或許我們可以跟Erik談談？畢竟他知道你長年都在運送故事書去人類世界，即便沒有護照，應該還是可以通行的吧？」她認為依照兄長如此優良的紀錄，或許橋樑守門人黑豹Erik會願意放行。

　　「Raven，那是Erik啊。」兔子罕見的湛藍色的雙眸眨了眨，兄妹倆互看一眼，同聲嘆氣。

　　

　　與其想辦法說服Erik放行，不如直接跳河偷渡機率還比較高一些。

　　

　　※※※

　　溫徹斯特位於世界的西方，這是個只有動物們居住的小小王國，在人類的地圖上找不到這塊土地，然而，在古老的歷史裡——動物們的祖先與人類祖先和睦共處的那美好年代——這特別的國度與人類世界親密往來，但彼此關係日益惡化之後，僅剩下一座連結兩世界的小小橋樑屹立在瀰漫著不信任的氛圍裡。

　　現在的人類並不清楚溫徹斯特的實際地理位置，且溫徹斯特也漸漸地被人類遺忘，所以只有溫徹斯特的好奇動物們會經過橋樑去人類世界探險；人類並不清楚要怎麼來到溫徹斯特。雖然看似不公平，卻間接保護了溫徹斯特動物們的安全。

　　那麼，溫徹斯特的動物們要如何去人類世界『觀光』呢？很簡單，只要向守門人——橋樑的守護者——亮出你的『護照』即可通行。無論去回都要有『護照』，守門人只認護照不認臉。

　　兔子Charles是溫徹斯特的名門之後，大家都曉得Xavier家族一向跟人類互動良好，歷代的Xavier當家，也會擔任起照顧者的責任，他們會通過橋樑去人類世界，照顧那些無法回到溫徹斯特的動物們；也身負外交官的義務，混進人類當中試著努力讓兩個世界的居民和睦共處；同時他們也是仿效者，學習人類優良的部份，回到溫徹斯特推行新的改變。

　　歷代以來，Xavier家族的努力讓溫徹斯特能繼續與人類和平共處——畢竟兩個世界都有激進派，要安撫兩方人馬可不是容易的事。

　　Charles是孩子們口中的兔子商人，他每個月都會帶著不同的故事書和溫徹斯特的日常用品或者任何在人類世界的溫徹斯特公民們所需要的東西來拜訪他們。逗留在人類世界的溫徹斯特動物們有自願留下的——愛上了人類世界，或者跟人類伴侶結了婚；也有非自願留下的——沒了護照回不來溫徹斯特。無論前者後者，他們都還是溫徹斯特公民，Xavier家族依舊會看顧他們。

　　是的，溫徹斯特的動物們一旦度過了橋樑後，他們會自動變化成人類的模樣，好混進人群之中。但是骯髒混濁的人類世界常常讓溫徹斯特的動物們感到不適，或者容易生病。Charles的任務之一，就是按時送溫徹斯特的水——有神奇的治癒能力——給各個留在人類世界的公民們，確保他們的健康狀況。

　　但是Charles的護照不見了，這意味著Charles會被守門人攔下，無法如往常般度過橋樑去拜訪人類世界了。

　　這不僅是溫徹斯特公民的惡耗，也是Charles的惡耗——溫徹斯特的公民一輩子只會拿到一本護照，而且並不是每位公民都可以取得。護照在溫徹斯特的黑市裡可是能賣到天價的。Charles思考著，是否乾脆去黑市買一本護照？好過在橋樑上與不知變通的老頑固黑豹講道理。

　　Charles與Raven把整個宅邸翻遍了，就是找不到那本護照，而Raven又尚未到達法定年紀，無法申請護照。就在Charles一邊拔除雜草一邊向鄰居貓頭鷹Hank抱怨自己的粗心大意時，Hank居然意外地提供了護照消失的線索。

　　首先，在護照失蹤的前幾天，Hank曾在Xavier的宅邸附近看見狐狸Shaw露出一臉覬覦的模樣。一開始Hank以為是自己想多了，但接連著幾天他都瞧見Shaw與他的那群一丘之貉『路經』Charles的老房子。Hank不願說他人的閒話，外加Hank曉得，Charles跟每隻動物的關係都相當良好，或許Shaw只是來試著接受Charles的善意。但就在護照消失的隔天，Hank就再也沒看見Shaw的身影。

　　

　　「你的意思是說，Shaw偷了我的護照？」Charles激動地用後腳站立，不小心拔掉了一株小紅蘿蔔。

　　「不，Charles，我只看見他在你家附近閒晃，我們不能就此一口咬定Shaw就是小偷啊。」Hank推了推他那厚厚的鏡片。

　　「好吧，那我得想想該怎麼辦。」頓，「如果我們潛進Shaw的家去找我的護照呢？」Charles的雙眼閃爍著等待好鄰居支持他的看法的光芒。

　　「太危險了，Charles。Shaw可是狐狸啊！他既然敢違法偷走你的護照，就更不怕傷害你。況且你的護照可能已經流入黑市呀！」

　　「那麼你說，我該怎麼辦？」兔子商人垂了肩，耳朵冗了下來。

　　

　　距離預定要去人類世界造訪溫徹斯特公民們的日子剩下不到三天了。Charles可說是心急如焚，一想到不能如期把童書、溫徹斯特的水送到公民們手上，Charles就無法安心入眠。

　　

　　「得找不怕狐狸的動物陪你一起去啊！」

　　「大象Alex？」

　　「Alex太年輕了，狐狸可是老奸巨猾。況且大象只能幫你在外頭看守，可沒法子陪你進去屋內找護照啊。」

　　兔子歪了頭，認真的思索著，道：「不行，西高地白梗Moira也打不過狐狸。」Charles傷腦筋地甩甩頭，「如果你和Raven陪我一同去呢？我不希望有其他人因為我的關係有任何意外。」

　　「Charles，我跟Raven當然願意陪你一起去，但是如果出了什麼狀況，貓頭鷹跟燕子可帶不動你一起飛走啊！」鄰居兼好友的Hank遺憾地說著。

　　「不如我們先通報守門人吧？」燕子不知從何處飛了過來，停在兔子的身邊，仰頭道：「就算Erik不放你過橋，至少讓他知道你的護照是被偷了，看看Erik決定怎麼處理？」

　　「你的意思是說，說服Erik要求Shaw交出我的護照？」懷疑，「如果Shaw矢口否認，那Erik根本沒轍啊！」兔子踢了踢土。

　　「或者，說服Erik陪你去把護照『拿』回來？」燕子眨眨眼，「Erik可是溫徹斯特裡少數不怕Shaw的人選啊！」

　　

　　要求奉公守法、一絲不茍、認真嚴肅的黑豹Erik陪同Charles溜進Shaw的家裡找可能被偷走的護照，這簡直比讓獅子改吃青草不吃小羊還困難百倍。

　　即便Charles對於此建議持著保留態度，但眼下，似乎也沒有什麼更好的辦法了。

　　

　　

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　Charles聽從了Raven的建議，他刻意再多喝一杯紅酒壯膽，葡萄紅色的液體被飲盡，他將玻璃杯放置一旁，拉拉他的三套式西裝、扯扯袖釦，接著Charles硬著頭皮朝西裝筆挺的黑豹走去。

　　今年的溫徹斯特晚會在Erik家舉行，因為這是輪流在各動物們家裡舉辦的晚宴，而今年這責任落至Erik肩上，還記得當各代表開會時提到晚會事宜，棕熊Logan還朝Charles使了個眼色，似乎希望Charles能提議換個人舉辦晚宴，但Charles尚未開口，Erik已經默默地接下這次的晚宴策劃，眾代表們只好佯裝愉悅地祝福Erik策劃一切順利。

　　並不是眾動物們不想讓Erik舉辦晚宴，而是根據Erik的審美觀，場佈可能會讓人嘴角上揚——接近抽搐的那種，不是會心一笑；餐點應該不錯，但有潔癖的黑豹或許會在幼崽們灑出果汁時，忍下衝過去打他們屁股的衝動，改用殺氣騰騰的眼神瞪視著不受教的小孩子們——眾家長們表示壓力好大。

　　況且嚴肅又正經的黑豹似乎開不起玩笑，眾動物們不確定是否能徹夜瘋狂地盡興暢飲酒精飲品、隨意打鬧天南地北的八卦閒聊，還是九點一到黑豹就會優雅地起身送客？

　　這些令人擔憂又戰戰兢兢的情緒一直到迷糊蛋羚羊Sean不小心跌倒撒了晚宴主人一身濃湯後宣告破冰。是的，Erik難得沒有追著Sean咬，而是冷冷地拿出手帕將自己臉上的玉米、火腿和蛋汁徐徐抹掉。並轉身換掉他那一身粉紅襯衫加紫色的西裝——說到這，Charles忍不住地想吐嘈Erik的穿衣品味，明明那一身烏黑亮麗的毛色就如此迷人，為何要特別穿上顏色怎麼搭都怪異的衣服呢？喔，或許因為上帝知道Erik不會穿搭，乾脆賜給他美麗的毛色和誘人精實的身體曲線，只可惜黑豹並沒有意識到這點，真是令人惋惜。

　　兔子躡手躡腳地溜到正在啜飲香檳的黑豹身旁，清了清喉嚨刻意引起黑豹的注意力，後者只是淡淡地瞥了身側的人一眼後，無視兔子的緊張，他繼續啜飲飲料。

　　

　　「後天我要去人類世界一趟，你知道的嘛，我得送點童書跟水過去。」聳肩，他嘗試讓話題輕鬆但又要準確地切入主題。

　　

　　黑豹不語，低頭舔了舔自己的爪子。

　　

　　「不過我遇到了一點困難。」Charles看著黑豹那漂亮的利爪，下意識地吞嚥唾沫。

　　

　　黑豹抬眼，他對Charles遇到的困難不感興趣，真要說起來，他們兩可沒什麼太多的交集——除了溫徹斯特會議上會見面，就只剩下Charles每個月路經橋樑時會跟Erik打個招呼，如此而已。他們可不是什麼會一同坐下來喝杯下午茶或是下棋打賭的好夥伴。

　　

　　「我的護照不見了，Erik。」兔子流露出需要被撫摸、被呵護的柔軟眼神。

　　「那就不能過橋。」黑豹低沉的嗓音說著令人心碎的言詞，起身，絲毫不留戀地離開。

　　「不！Erik求求你想想那些在人類世界的孩子們……」兔子追上黑豹的腳步，「不對、不對，Erik其實我的護照不是莫名其妙不見的！」

　　

　　溫情牌是打不動Erik的鋼鐵心，但後面這句話倒是引起了Erik的注意。黑豹停下腳步，甩甩他的尾巴，等待兔子更完整的解釋。

　　

　　「我需要你協助我把我的護照拿回來。」兔子繞到黑豹面前，語氣堅定。

　　「為什麼？」黑豹打趣地問著。

　　

　　為什麼？是的。為什麼是黑豹要陪兔子去拿回護照？又為什麼兔子不能自己找護照？還有為什麼兔子認為黑豹會幫忙呢？

　　

　　「如果你不願意幫我的話……」兔子停頓了一會兒，腦子裡千百種思緒飛騰。

　　

　　選項一，苦肉計：

　　兔子：「如果你不願意幫我的話，我就沒有護照可以過橋，那麼我就沒辦法把物資送到人類世界，想想看，在那裡的溫徹斯特公民們該怎麼辦呢？」苦苦哀求。

　　黑豹：「他們可以選擇回來溫徹斯特而不是待在仇視我們的人類圈子裡。」冷漠。

　　喔，此路不通。

　　

　　選項二，威脅：

　　兔子：「如果你不願意幫我的話，我就要把你上次四腳都穿錯襪子的照片公開給大家看。」雙手叉腰。

　　黑豹：「你看過我穿過襪子？」調侃。

　　喔，威脅方式錯誤了！

　　

　　選項三，利用仇恨情緒：

　　兔子：「如果你不願意幫我的話，Shaw可能會跑去偷別的動物的護照，Erik你可以趁這次機會抓到他，將他押進動物監牢裡。」順水推舟。

　　黑豹：「可恨的Shaw，又用這種下流的手段為非作歹，說，你確定是Shaw偷走你的護照嗎？」眼神閃爍著激動之情。

　　喔，暫時沒證據，不能就這樣隨便定別人的罪啊。

　　

　　選項四，利誘：

　　兔子：「如果你不願意幫我的話，我就不給你這次溫徹斯特美女選拔會的票！」吐舌頭。

　　黑豹：「我是評審委員。」推眼鏡。

　　喔……沒有招式了。

　　

　　「如果我不願意幫你的話？」黑豹重複了一遍兔子的話，難得他相當有耐心又好奇地等著微微發愣的兔子回神。

　　「如果你不願意幫我的話……」兔子回過神來，想了一整圈都沒想到好方法，心裡著急的很，卻又無法突破現狀，「我就只好自己去狐狸窩了。」說著說著，眼眶都泛淚了。

　　

　　在黑豹面前大哭的話，就太損Xavier家族的名聲了！兔子咬咬下唇，努力將眼淚收回去，並趕緊轉身準備拔腿就跑。

　　

　　「你為什麼要去狐狸窩？」說時遲那時快，黑豹已經一掌拍下壓住兔子的短尾巴，讓後者無法順利逃跑。

　　「去拿回我的護照啊！」兔子轉頭，咬著唇還強裝鎮定，可惜湛藍色的眼睛早已充滿水氣，一顆淚珠搖搖欲墜。

　　

　　※※※

　　月色朦朧，晚風冰涼。一兔一豹窩踞在長草裡，遠遠地觀望著狐狸窩的動靜。兔子不安地扭動了一下，身邊的黑豹稍嫌不耐煩地翻了個白眼。

　　

　　「你真的確定Shaw拿走了你的護照？」在來的路上，黑豹多次詢問，兔子總是顧左右而言他。

　　「其實我不能確定。」躡儒，「只是Hank告訴我，前幾天Shaw在我家附近閒晃，接著我的護照就消失了……喔，還有庭院洞窟的幾瓶酒也遭竊了。」Charles試著將事情說的詳細又嚴重一點，要聽起來可信度加個幾分才妥當。

　　

　　黑豹嘆了氣，像是上了賊船般的無奈。

　　

　　「沒有搜索票就溜進別人的家裡，這是違法的，Charles。」提醒。

　　「等搜索票來，我的護照早就不知道被藏到哪去了。」篤定。

　　「如果你真的找到護照，那你還可以耍耍嘴皮子脫罪；如果沒找到，你就等著吃Shaw的官司。」咬牙，黑豹想起自己小的時候以及家人曾吃過狐狸的悶虧，這促使他奮力地鍛鍊自己，不讓狐狸繼續放肆地欺負自己或身邊的人。

　　

　　Charles愣了一下，他怎麼忘記了Shaw總是出爛招來對付善良動物們的殘酷歷史？如果真的出了什麼事，不僅他自己遭殃，連陪他一起來找護照的Erik也會被拖下水。屆時，對Erik又愛又恨的Shaw肯定會想辦法折磨Erik，例如奪去Erik的官職或者說服法官將Erik丟進牢獄裡，然後每天去探望Erik時拼命地用言語激怒黑豹。

　　不行，自己的事情要自己負責，不能讓無辜人受害。

　　

　　「Erik，我自己去吧。」兔子以一種視死如歸的眼神瞅著身邊的黑豹，並且鼓起畢生的勇氣決定毅然決然獨自走向狐狸窩。

　　「慢著。」黑豹再次踩住了兔子尾巴，這次Charles一個沒站穩，整個人往前撲倒在地上，「我可不想幫你收屍。」說著，Erik優雅地起身，越過Charles走向黑夜中的狐狸窩。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　狐狸家裡一片漆黑，兔子眨了眨他美麗如藍色絲綢的雙眼，始終看不清楚裡頭的家具擺飾，只能確定屋主大概不在家。嗯，大概。他想著，如果待會兒進去裡頭，肯定要先把窗簾拉開一些，這樣才能讓月光照進來，方便找東西，不過若是打開窗簾，似乎又詔告天下說有人私闖民宅。

　　不妥，看來只能依靠黑豹夜行視覺了。

　　「你到底偵查完畢了沒啊？」頭頂著兔子，有點不耐的守門人兼攜手犯案的同伴黑豹說著。

　　「還沒呢。」

　　兔子邊說著，邊故意挪動了一下屁股騷擾黑豹的視線、以及用自己的體重重量壓在黑豹頭頂上讓Erik略感不悅——這算是給他的懲罰，誰讓黑豹方才踩著自己的尾巴害自己以大字型零距離地與泥土親密接觸。

　　黑豹有點不耐煩了，他彎下腰，讓兔子從自己頭上滾下，後者還來不及抗議，他就張口叼住兔子的頸子，銜著他往狐狸窩後門走去。狐狸是謹慎的動物，後門想當然爾也是深鎖著，不過有一個小門，似乎是提供給狐狸的女友天鵝Emma方便進出用的，兔子的身高及體型恰巧可以鑽過去。Charles從小門蹭過去後，靠著跳躍的本能，跳至可以搆及門鎖之處，將後門打開，讓同夥進入屋內。

　　「你找一樓，我去樓上看。」黑豹以一種抗議無效的法官口吻命令著，兔子根本還來不及反駁就看著黑豹的身影一溜煙消失在樓梯間。

　　也罷，反正Charles光是跳到二樓去就要花上一段時間，以及二樓可能更暗，兔子的視力也不比黑豹強，畢竟夜行性獵食者還是在某些方面優於草食性溫和動物。Charles認份地在客廳及廚房開始搜尋自身護照的下落，不過時不時就被桌上的紅茶或者廚房裡的香蕉蛋糕所吸引。他必須時時刻刻強壓下想偷咬一口的衝動，畢竟食物對兔子的引誘力實在是非常難以抵抗。

　　Charles幾乎把整個一樓平面的狐狸窩都翻遍了，卻連護照的影子都沒看到，他越想越心急如焚，腦子裡閃過了一句不安的言語：該不會Shaw其實沒有偷走我的護照吧？

　　這下子可就糟糕了，他幾乎把所有的個人信用都賭在這次的入侵搜尋上，若是空手而回，一來這可是無端安了他人罪名，二來他在Erik面前立刻信用破產，最後，他可能還是找不回護照，無法過橋去人類世界。

　　瞬間的打擊讓兔子失了神，他蹲坐在地毯上，一時之間不知該如何是好。

　　※※※

　　Erik甚至把書架上的書都翻開來看，就是找不到兔子的護照的蹤跡，他忍不住地想，自己該不會被這頭看似無害又可愛的兔子給欺騙了吧？Charles看來並不是會騙人的料，根據Erik的觀察，這隻萬人迷小兔子一旦說了什麼心虛的話，雙頰就會染上緋紅，說假話肯定瞬間就被拆穿，這樣的個性應該是不可能騙的過Erik的。

　　不過，事實就是在Shaw的家裡找不到Charles的護照啊！所以，犯人可能不是Shaw？那麼，溫徹斯特還有誰可能會偷拿Charles的東西呢？難不成是Charles自己喝的太醉——說什麼庭院洞窟裡的葡萄酒不見了，搞不好是自己喝掉卻忘了這檔事——把護照跟酒瓶一起回收了也說不定啊！

　　黑豹嘆了口氣，甩了甩尾巴步下階梯，他希望在一樓搜尋的兔子能有個好結果。而就在黑豹轉身走到客廳正準備呼喚兔子時，他呆愣了一秒後，動物反射神經命令自己千萬不要輕舉妄動。

　　「Hello， Erik好久不見了呢。」

　　正所謂冤家路窄、狹路相逢，屋主果然在這麼不適合的時間回來，而且Shaw果真是喜歡大牌場外加喜好給別人無形壓力，他身邊的小弟、走狗都一同出現，Erik掃視了客廳一圈，甚至還發現Emma就站在自己的身側，用天鵝高傲又優雅的眼神瞥視著他。

　　而那頭小兔子現在正站在狐狸身邊，由Erik的角度看過去，Charles可是很努力的忍耐著害怕的情緒，試圖壓下因恐懼而不自主的發抖——畢竟兔子有太多天敵，其中狐狸是最令他們害怕的對手之一。

　　「我還真不想跟你見面。」黑豹傲慢地回應著。

　　Erik評估著當下局勢，最糟糕也最有可能的選項就是殺出一條血路，如果只有自己的話，那黑豹根本不在意Shaw身邊有幾個跟班，但這次不同，除了自己，還有穿著三件式西裝、手只能種花拔草沒有尖利爪子的兔子Charles。要帶著Charles殺出血路，看來這難度頗高。

　　「是說，我都不知道你什麼時候交了個草食動物朋友……」

　　「閉嘴！你瞧不起草食動物啊！」Charles不知哪來的勇氣，他狠狠地瞪著Shaw還打斷了狐狸的言語。

　　狐狸揚揚眉，嘴角裂出驚悚的笑容，道：「哎唷，這隻兔子看來可能有尖牙齒，有別於其他兔子，好吧，那我來檢查看看。」說著，他朝Charles邁進一步。

　　「住手Shaw！」黑豹低吼著，他手上沒有什麼籌碼可以擊退Shaw又保證Charles可以毫髮無傷。

　　「否則？」狐狸不買單，他張開嘴直接輕咬住兔子的喉嚨，後者發出輕輕的哀號。

　　黑豹感覺自己腦中某條神經似乎瞬間斷裂，他轉身，一口咬住身邊的天鵝那細長的頸子，道：「否則我也會撕爛她的喉嚨。」言詞有些不清但具有威脅性。

　　兩雄互盯著對方，誰也不讓誰，各自嘴裡都有對方的軟肋，其他動物也不敢輕舉妄動。狐狸與黑豹沉默地達到共識，黑豹咬著天鵝慢慢走向狐狸，其他動物則趕緊讓出一條路。狐狸與黑豹的視線從未離開彼此，待黑豹走到狐狸身邊時，他們同時放掉嘴中的生物。兔子受到了驚嚇，趕緊跳回黑豹身邊；反觀天鵝不急不徐地走回到狐狸身側。

　　「呵，這次就不跟你計較了Erik，但是你擅自進入我家這筆帳我會再跟你慢慢算。」狐狸瞇起眼，他可是有仇必十倍奉還的奉行者。

　　黑豹體內的怒意正慢慢沸騰，但他感覺到在自己腳邊不斷顫抖的小兔子的緊張，這種情緒感染到黑豹，讓他不由得心軟了下來。

　　低頭，他將兔子叼起放在自己的背上，在一掛動物的緊迫盯人的可怕視線之下，仍舊趾高氣昂地朝著狐狸窩的大門走去。

　　※※※

　　當黑豹踏過前面的小溪離開狐狸窩一段距離之後，背上的兔子才慢慢的回過神來。Charles感到非常羞愧又難掩失望之情，他撓撓黑豹的背脊，讓Erik知道自己已經好多了。

　　「Erik。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「對不起，我沒找到護照。」兔子的聲音小到只有蚊蚋才聽得見。

　　「沒關係。」

　　「還害你被Shaw盯上。」

　　「我跟他又不是第一天當死對頭。」黑豹嘴角微揚。

　　「Erik……」

　　「都說沒事了。」黑豹在心裡嘆氣，這隻兔崽子還真是煩人。

　　Erik對於那些對自己所犯的錯耿耿於懷不斷道歉的作風感到有點厭倦——雖然他知道Charles是真的感到非常愧疚——但自己說了沒事，就真的沒事。

　　「但是，沒有護照，我就過不了橋了。」兔子失落地說著，而黑豹僅能沉默以對。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到Shaw家找不到護照是因醬指定的情節喔！他說：「好事多磨嘛！」XDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

　　Charles連續兩個晚上都沒睡好。依照原先的計畫，他應該是今天下午要出發去人類世界拜訪溫徹斯特的公民們，他甚至從上週就開始在整理行李，卻在幾天前意外弄丟了護照，而且前天還硬拖著不相關的Erik去幫忙找護照——闖入了無辜人的家裡。如今，他不僅自己無法過橋，還害Erik可能會被Shaw提告。

　　擔憂及自責了兩個晚上，直到Raven終於受不了他在客廳裡來回踱步的腳步聲，要求他泡杯薰衣草茶喝了並上床睡，否則Charles肯定是頂著黑眼圈來開門——是的，Charles是被敲門聲給喚醒的，所以他從房間走出來後，邊揉著眼睛邊打開家門。

　　令Charles意外的是，來敲門的不是別人，居然是守門人Erik！

　　

　　「早？」兔子腦袋還像漿糊一般黏糊糊地，尚未釐清狀況，「你要一起吃早餐嗎？不過我還沒準備，你可能要等一下喔。」脫口而出的早餐邀約。

　　「不了，我等會兒趕著去上班。」黑豹說著，聲音聽起來也有些疲憊。

　　

　　Charles還不是很理解為什麼Erik此刻會出現在自家門口，自從他們兩跑去狐狸家弄的一團亂之後，昨天一整天都沒跟彼此見到面，Charles倒帶自己的記憶，思考著自己是否跟Erik有約但因為這兩天都一直在煩惱護照事件而遺忘了。

　　真是不應該，紳士怎麼會如此粗心又無禮呢？Charles自省著。

　　

　　「你的東西。」還不待Charles跑完內心小劇場，Erik叼著一樣物品放在兔子跟前。

　　

　　兔子愣了一秒，隨後他再度揉揉雙眼，確認他沒看錯在眼前的物品——是刻著Xavier家徽的銀懷錶，上頭還有Charles的名字！是的，這只懷錶同時也是Charles的護照。

　　在溫徹斯特，每隻動物到達了法定年紀又擁有合法公民權，就可到外交事務部辦理專屬自己的、獨一無二、一輩子只有會有如此一份的可渡橋護照。此護照辦理需要花上一年半載，因為護照需要根據辦理人的喜好、興趣、象徵性和適合辦理人攜帶又容易保存的材質、形狀等條件製作。

　　每份護照都根據動物們的要求及想法特別訂製，從護照上也可以看出擁有此護照的動物大概有怎樣的性格，例如Charles的護照是銀懷錶；Hank的護照是一只眼鏡；Moira的護照是金色花紋的項鍊；而Erik的是……有點詭異的頭盔。

　　這護照只有在擁有者死亡時才會失效，這期間，無論此護照被偷走、搶走、遺失都不會失效，這是奇妙的溫徹斯特律法，更奇妙的是，沒有動物抗議之。

　　Charles不敢置信地拾起他的銀懷錶，反覆摸索、把玩，確認這就是自己遺失的寶貴護照。

　　

　　「你、你是在哪裡找到的？」兔子克制自己要衝上去撲抱黑豹的衝動，「Erik你是大好人！」

　　「還能在哪裡找到。」非問句，黑豹起身，輕輕地擺動了尾巴，「當然是從Shaw那壞傢伙那裡拿到的。」

　　

　　兔子張口欲說話，卻被黑豹打斷。

　　

　　「我也不是第一天認識Shaw了，他重要物品是不會擺在家裡。狐狸天性多疑，也不信任別人，所以Emma他們肯定也不曉得Shaw把你的護照藏到哪去。那天我們闖進他家，也讓Shaw知道我們都盯上他了，他直覺的想法就是趕緊把你的護照出手，所以……」黑豹頓了頓，「我就在他家附近埋伏。」伸手，他舔舔爪子。

　　

　　也在此刻Charles才注意到Erik身上有些許傷痕：大大小小的抓傷、咬傷，還有些部份烏黑的毛皮被抓掉了不少，雖然不甚清楚，但看了還是讓草食動物倍感恐懼——Charles腦中立刻浮現出Erik與Shaw兩隻動物互咬互抓在地上扭滾企圖咬斷對方脖子的畫面，光想像就令兔子寒毛直豎。

　　

　　「Erik，你為了我……」兔子感動得眼眶又要再度泛淚了。

　　「不是，我只是看不慣Shaw總是欺負人的嘴臉。」黑豹撇過頭，一秒否決。

　　「Erik！」

　　

　　眼看兔子就要撲上去給黑豹一記愛的擁抱，而黑豹立刻退後了一步——一來有傷在身，二來黑豹還不大習慣跟草食動物有如此親密的肌膚接觸。

　　

　　「你、你下午不是要過橋嗎？趕緊去準備吧。」黑豹轉移話題。

　　「對喔！」一語驚醒夢中人，「那我趕緊去搬我的行李，等我回來我們一起吃飯？」兔子湛藍色的雙眸閃爍著讓人無法拒絕的光芒。

　　

　　黑豹沒有回應，兔子將這沉默當作默許。Charles開心的拿著懷錶瞧著，黑豹也隱約綻露些許欣慰的微笑，而就在黑豹失去警覺這一秒，兔子跳了過來一把抱住黑豹，後者愣住，也沒有加以反抗。

　　

　　「謝謝你，Erik。」

　　「嗯。」

　　

　　兔子的毛摸起來軟軟地，在陽光下倍感舒服。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles背著背包正一步步走向連接兩世界的橋，他站在橋前等了一會兒，守門人轉過來看他一眼，Charles乖巧地亮出懷錶，附帶贈送甜死人的微笑。守門人點點頭，示意他可以通過橋樑。

　　但Charles沒有立刻飛奔過橋，反倒又多停留了幾秒，像是想起什麼事要說。

　　

　　「Erik，上個月我去孩子們那裡，我跟他們說你幫我找回護照的事，孩子們都很想見見你這位大英雄呢。」他興奮地說著，「下個月你跟我一起去拜訪孩子們吧？」

　　「不了，我對人類世界沒興趣。」黑豹甩甩尾巴。

　　

　　對於兔子後來跑去人類世界跟溫徹斯特公民們宣揚黑豹的善行、偉舉之後，連溫徹斯特這裡的動物們也同步此消息，搞得原先打著冷漠高傲形象的黑豹有點難以應付動物們的熱情。

　　這樣的轉變並沒有為Erik帶來太大的困擾，只是黑豹並沒有特別想引人注目——雖然他從以前就是眾動物們會關心的焦點之一。

　　

　　「不然，就當作陪我去玩嘛！」兔子毫不放棄地嘗試著要說服對方，「人類世界有非常多好吃的食物，我們可以一起去吃啊。」

　　「紅蘿蔔蛋糕？」挑眉。

　　

　　黑豹不禁想起上個月兔子回來後，在家裡辦了個派對，結果派對主食是紅蘿蔔蛋糕——連隔壁的鴨子都不吃。黑豹在人情及不想讓兔子失望的壓力之下還是吃完了整塊紅蘿蔔蛋糕。Erik的第一個想法是：兔子的廚藝有待加強。

　　隨後，黑豹乾脆再找了一天做了溫徹斯特沙拉和香蕉布朗尼蛋糕邀請兔子來作客。當然，兔子多要了一塊香蕉布朗尼，回去後送給隔壁的鴨子吃。

　　這件事之後，兔子沒事就會跑來黑豹家裡作客，還特別挑吃飯時間來。而Erik的廚藝反應在Charles的腰圍上，最近Erik認真地思考要多做一點低熱量的食物才行。

　　

　　「有一種食物叫做壽喜燒，好奇妙呢，我一個人吃不完，你陪我去吃嘛！」兔子展開多數動物都無法拒絕的撒嬌絕招。

　　「……」黑豹嘆了氣，「你快點過橋！」接著，他低下頭用鼻子頂著兔子的屁股，將他推向橋樑。

　　「那就一言為定了，你下個月陪我去人類世界一趟，我想Alex很樂意幫你代班的。」兔子說著，喜孜孜地跳過橋，消失在橋的另一端。

　　

　　Erik從沒踏上過那座橋。他看著兔子的身影消失在霧中，好奇又帶著些許緊張的情緒，他試著踏上連接兩世界的橋樑，慢慢地，他走到了橋中間，這裡被伸手不見五指的大霧所壟罩著。

　　當Erik邊撥開霧邊憑著直覺走到橋的盡頭時，他發現自己已經用雙腳站立，並且還有兩隻手—儼然成為了人形。抬頭，他望著匆匆忙忙的兔子……喔，不，是成為人類的Charles的背影，大約在眼前二十公尺左右的距離，Charles正搔著頭思索著自己該往哪個方向拐彎。

　　

　　「路上小心。」Erik在小聲地說著。

　　

　　Erik勾起淺笑，轉身，他走回霧中。

　　

　　【FIN】

　　

　　後記：

　　沒想到我也有這麼一天可以寫出這樣的類型故事來！XD 說真的我從來沒嘗試過寫童話版本的文，不過因醬的文實在太可愛了，所以我構思了一段時間後，才敢下筆。謝謝因醬讓我有機會嘗試，因醬的梗真的太萌了！希望兔子與黑豹以後也是過著幸福快樂的生活喔——各種意義上。XD

　　


End file.
